All Hail the Heartbreaker
by miserable.fate
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella & Edward have been best friends forever. But what happens when Renee wants Bella to come live with her in Phoenix? Will Bella choose to leave Edward, before he can tell her how he feels, or will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is a new story I just thought up, and I already have the entire thing planned out, from beginning to end. So, please, if you want an update, you've got to give me reviews! If I don't get reviews, then I eventually just give up, because it apparently isn't any good, so just click that purple button! I also have another story called _A Rose By Any Other Name_ that you should totally check out :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. If I did, I would CREATE a REAL Edward so that I could marry him! Duh! :)**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was raining as I made my way to my best friends' house. Not a big surprise since it was always raining here in my small town of Forks. I drove along the highway until I found a driveway that was almost completely hidden, with the trees and green shrubs being so thick through this area of town. I pulled up the driveway, and came to a stop, turning off the ignition, looking up at the large house in front of me. I walked up the porch steps and knocked. Edward and Alice Cullen had been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Since Kindergarten, actually. My mom and dad had gotten divorced when I was younger, but I told my mother firmly, that, I did not want to move with her to Phoenix. I loved Forks too much. I loved my dad too much. And most of all, I loved Edward and Alice too much.

After a moment, I could hear footsteps, then the door opened, revealing my green-eyed, bronze-haired best friend. We'd stuck together through thick and thin. He was my secret-keeper—Alice couldn't keep a secret to save her life—and he was truly my very best friend.

"Hey, Bella." He said with my favorite crooked grin.

"Hey there Eddie." I said happily as I walked into the house, ducking under his arm as I did so, shedding my jacket. I was the only one allowed to call Edward by the nickname I'd given him back in Kindergarten. "So what was so urgent?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. Just this morning he'd called me—woke me up at eight o' clock, actually—and wanted me to come over around ten. He said he'd had something urgent to share with me.

Edward smiled at me excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the foyer where the piano was located. He sat down on the bench, and motioned for me to sit beside him. When I did, he began playing a song, following a piano music sheet that looked handmade. He'd written the song he was about to play. I was getting excited.

Edward began playing, his eyes closed as he did so. His hands swept over the keys in such a fluid motion that I was mesmerized by him. I got entranced every time he played the piano for me. But the song…the song was nothing short of spectacular. The notes seemed to hit me right in my heart, making my veins come alive like a livewire.

When Edward finished, he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Well?"

I was speechless. "Edward…." I said, shaking my head. "That was beautiful. When did you write that?"

"All last night." He admitted, a bit sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep, and it just…came to me. I had to write it out."

I smiled. "That's truly amazing." I said sincerely and he smiled his crooked smile. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest.

Why would it do that? I puzzled myself sometimes…

Then Edward did something I didn't expect. He took the handwritten music sheet off the small ledge that held it there, and took a black ink pen, writing something across the top in his fluid handwriting. When he handed it over to me, I saw what he wrote. **Bella's Song** was what it said.

I could feel my eyes tear up. "Wow…" was all I could say.

"You can keep that. I made a copy for myself, but I wanted you to have the original." Edward said, his voice seeming strangely shy.

Then, a voice filled the room excitedly, ruining the moment. "Oh, Bella!" came the overly hyper voice of Alice, her pixie-like form prancing into the room to give me a hug. "What are you doing here this early?" she asked, seeming confused but pleased.

"Edward just wanted me to come over so he could show me something." I said and Edward smiled at me.

"Oh," Alice said, nodding. "Anyways, I need a new dress for this weekend. Jasper is taking me out to dinner." She said happily. Jasper Hale had been Alice's boyfriend for the last four years, ever since they were freshmen in high school. Edward and Alice's older brother, Emmett, was dating Jasper's twin, Rosalie.

I closed my eyes, knowing the question was coming….

"So I was wondering if you would go into Port Angeles with me to help me find the perfect one?" Alice asked excitedly and I sighed.

"Alice, you know I can't stand shopping." I said exasperatedly, and she gave me her best pout.

"Oh come on, Bella! Edward hasn't slept all night. I should know because mom made me come downstairs about a zillion times to tell him to go to bed, so he'll probably fall asleep when we leave, and be awake by the time we get back. _Right Edward_?" She used her best menacing tone at him, but Edward just looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, but who knows?" He said vaguely. Alice didn't like it at all.

"Please Bella!" She begged, and I sighed, not wanting to see her get on her knees like she usually did if I held out any longer.

I grimaced, hating what I was about to do. "Alright…" I said, cringing. "I'll go."

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice seemed to shout at the top of her lungs and threw her arms around me. "I just know you'll help me find the _perfect_ dress!"

Behind Alice's back, I looked at Edward, mouthing '_Help me!_'. He just chuckled.

"Now, I am going to run upstairs and get my purse, and when I come back down, we can leave!" Alice said happily and danced up the stairs in her red, sparkly ballet flats. I must say, her shoe choice fit her physique. She looked, and walked like a ballerina. I envied her, since I was probably the most uncoordinated person that you could ever meet.

I sank back down onto the piano bench beside Edward, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Aw, don't worry, Bella. It shouldn't be all that bad…especially because she only has until four o' clock to shop. You know how long it takes her to get ready."

"I heard that!" Alice said as she skipped down the stairs. "Ready Bella?"

I sighed, and nodded, ready for my doom to begin. Standing up, I gave Edward a parting smile. "See you later."

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, before Alice shut the door behind us.

* * *

**So there you have it! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Let's see how many we can get by the next time I update :)  
**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Aren't you proud of me for getting it up so soon? Now, I want LOTS of reviews! Please? I love it when you guys review. It makes me very happy :) Don't forget to keep a check on my stories _A Rose by Any Other Name_ (Twilight story) and _Heaven Help Us_ (maximum ride story)for updates. I submitted them for beta-ing, so I should be getting them returned, improved, soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Easy as that.**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alice and I were speeding down the freeway, going well over the speed limit, in the brand new yellow Porsche she had received from her parents for her birthday. She drove it everywhere; to school, the store, the mall, my house. She never wanted to ride in Edward's Volvo when he would drive it—she would always insist upon driving her self. We accused her of marrying an automobile.

"So, what did Edward make you come over this early for? Whatever he has to show you can't be _that_ important." She said as she turned the radio down slightly so she could hear my answer.

"He…he wrote me a song, actually." I said, feeling myself smile at how wonderful those words seemed, coming out of my mouth.

Alice's eyes seemed to almost pop out of her head. "Are you kidding me?" She basically shouted. "Bella, he is _so_ trying to tell you something!"

I raised an eyebrow at her assumption. "Tell me something?" I asked. "Like what?"

Alice looked at me with an expression that read _'Duh!'_ She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bella, dear, you really are kind of naïve. He is so obviously crushing on you!"

I did a double take. "He…what? No, Alice, Edward is seriously not. We are just friends. Family, basically." I said—my voice sounded strange—even to me.

Alice studied my expression for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road. "Mhmm." I heard her murmur to herself. "She's in denial."

"Alice, I am _not_ in denial. I'm only telling you the truth. He is only my friend. Nothing more, nor will we ever be. Okay?" I said, my voice exasperated.

That was the thing about Alice. I love her to death, but sometimes, she can be real pushy.

"Whatever, Bella." She said, and I knew she was rolling her eyes under her designer Gucci sunglasses. "Don't have to be so negative. I mean, would it really be _that_ bad being with my brother?" She asked.

I didn't have to think much on that one. "No," I said. "It wouldn't be bad. He and I have been friends for a _long_ time. We don't see each other that way."

Alice shook her head. "Alright. Fine."

"Look—can we please just drop the subject for right now?" I asked; I could already feel a headache coming on.

"Okay, fine. Subject dropped." She muttered as she got in the lane furthest to the right to hit the highway that led to Port Angeles. She took a left, and we could see the town's buildings spread out before us. Alice instantly went on the route to her favorite apparel shop. We got out of her bright yellow Porsche, and she locked it, making the headlights flash, and the alarm beep twice. If someone so much as touched that car, Alice would be after them like a lioness protecting her cub.

She hooked her arm through mine and skipped up to the door, opening it and stepping inside.

In the large shop, there were rows after rows of dresses, designer jeans and tops, and much more. Including lingerie. Alice must have picked me out at least ten lingerie outfits, which were currently at home, stuffed in a drawer, the price tags still attached. I mean, _come on_. Did I really seem like a lingerie kind of person? Didn't think so.

Alice made a beeline for the first rack of dresses we saw and began looking through them. I went off on my own in the store, looking at the jeans. I found a pair I really liked, then checked the price tag. _200.00_. _As if!_

Who in the world would spend two hundred dollars on a pair of jeans that would only get frayed at the bottoms, and get holes in the back pockets? Not me.

Once Alice had an armful of dresses, she instantly went for the dressing room. She tried on dress after dress, short and long ones, ranging from the colors pink, to yellow. When she tried on a particular medium green one, she snorted in disgust as soon as she saw herself, and complained that it looked like someone had thrown up all over her. I couldn't hide a fit of giggles from that! But, in the end, it all came down to one dress that she looked stunning in. It was pearl white, that had thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. It fit the top half of her body to a tee, but when it got to her hips, it flared out elegantly **(pic on profile)**.

She looked beautiful. "Do you think Jasper will like it?" She asked tentatively.

"Absolutely! Alice, you look gorgeous!" I exclaimed, wishing I could look that graceful and beautiful in something like that.

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is the one, then!" She exclaimed and ran back into the dressing room to take it off so that she could pay for it. While I sat in a comfortable black chair, waiting for her, I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"What are _you_ doing _here_, Bella?" I knew that voice. I hated that voice.

I turned around to see Lauren looking at me, wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad. The smell was probably her, and her bad attitude.

"I just so happen to be shopping with Alice. What are _you_ doing here?" I retorted, standing up with my hands on my hips to glare at her. Oh, did I mention that she was Edward's ex, and I hated her with every fiber in my being.

The main reason they'd broken up was because I had caught Lauren in bed with some guy at a party Alice dragged me to. I hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to Edward; I really didn't want to hurt him. But I'd told him anyway, knowing that he'd probably rather hear it from me.

He didn't take it hard, in fact, he told me that he had been planning on breaking up with her anyway, but this was the last straw. He called her cell, and broke up with her over the phone. I was glad he was dumping that witch, but I had to be sympathetic for Edward.

I don't know what he ever saw in that girl, personally.

"I'm shopping," Lauren replied. "Duh."

"Hey, you asked me first, so the 'duh' is on you." I said; I knew I sounded like a snob, but oh well.

"Whatever, Bella." She scoffed and walked off, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she went to go look at jeans.

Alice came out of the dressing room, wide eyed. "Was that Lauren I heard?" She asked, and I nodded.

Alice gasped. "Oh my God, I knew it! That voice disgusts me…let's get out of here." She said, and went up to the counter with her dress. She paid for it using her MasterCard, and we exited the shop, saying horrible, but true, things about Lauren. It was wrong, but the hag deserved it.

We hit the Freeway, going faster than we had coming here, and we were soon on our way back to Forks.

* * *

**Gasp! I know! Lauren is such a...witch. I'm such a good little girl. I said the non-cuss word! lolz. Now, REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this is the last time I will be updating until Sunday or Monday** **because my boyfriend is coming over from tonight until then, so I will update BEFORE Tuesday! I PROMISE! Now, since I won't be on to check my email until Sunday night, I expect LOTS of reviews waiting for me!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own This AT ALL!**

**Happy Reading!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alice skipped into the Cullen mansion happily, her dress in a bag, that hung on her arm. "Eddie, we're home!" Alice called and Edward emerged from the top of the stairs, his face contorted.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you? _Don't_ call me that." He said, his voice controlled and I grinned.

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Oh, Edward. You're no fun." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, Eddie is too fun," I said with a teasing grin at Edward.

Edward just smiled in return.

Alice looked appalled. "You never get mad when Bella calls you that!" She exclaimed, looking immensely like a four year old at the moment, with her pout.

"That's because Bella is Bella. And you, Alice, are you." Edward said with my favorite crooked grin and Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I can see when I'm not wanted." She sniffed and strutted up the stairs, like a runway model, and seconds later, we heard the door shut.

Edward and I both burst out laughing until our sides began to hurt. "I love watching her get mad." Edward said, wiping a tear from laughing from his eye.

"I know! Her face gets all twisted and she starts stomping her foot…priceless!" I said, a broad smile still on my lips.

"Oh come _on_!" said a loud voice from the living room and I gave Edward a suspicious look.

"Is Emmett watching…America's Next Top Model?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Edward just grimaced. "Yeah…he's been watching the marathon all day…don't worry, he's definitely still straight—just ask Rosalie—but I think he's just watching it for the girls in skimpy outfits…" He said with a malicious grin.

"So who do you think is going to win?" I asked him quickly, and he gave me a hasty reply.

"Jennifer."

I grinned. "You've been watching it with him!" I accused, and Edward cringed.

"Well, not exactly. I had to. He wouldn't let me change the channel!" Edward tried telling me, but all I could do was shake my head and smile.

"Edward Cullen, you are a piece of work, you know that?" I said teasingly and he smiled at me.

"Not as much as you."

We just stood there staring at each other for a moment in silence. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences, where you just start fidgeting and get all tense. It was a calming silence.

We heard Emmett's booming laughter and Edward and I exchanged grins. When I looked at my watch, I was shocked. "I better get home. Charlie should be back soon, and I promised him I would have dinner ready."

Before my hand even touched the doorknob, Edward took my arm. "Mom and dad were going to take me and Emmett to the batting cages tonight since Alice is going out with Jasper. Do you want to come?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I was terrible at baseball, but it was still fun. "Sure, I'll be here…"

"At seven."

"At seven o' clock, then." I said, and gave him a smile. "I'll see you later." I said, walking out onto the porch and descending the steps until I reached my truck.

I got in and, after it stalling for only a moment, it roared to life and I backed out of the driveway, heading immediately towards my house.

When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Charlie's police cruiser wasn't there. That was a relief. Maybe I would be able to get dinner mostly finished by the time he got home, so that he wouldn't have to wait.

Walking into the house, I saw the answering machine blinking, showing we had one missed message. Yes, Charlie actually invested in an answering machine. Go figure.

I walked over to the machine, and played the new message.

"_Bella? Honey? If you're there, pick up._" It was my mom. "_Call me as soon as you get this, please. I love you."_

I raised my eyebrows at her urgent tone, and picked up the phone. I dialed the number that I scarcely used anymore and Renee picked up on the second ring. "Bella?"

"Hi, Mom. I got your message. What was so urgent?" I asked her, trying to sound casual. I had a bad feeling about this phone call.

"Oh, Bella, honey…Phil and I aren't together anymore…we filed for a divorce." Now that shocked the hell out of me.

"What? Last time I was there, you guys seemed so happy." I said, sitting down at the table, the phone pretty much glued to my ear.

"I met someone else…it's one of Phil's teammates, actually…" She said, her voice a bit sheepish. And she had a reason to be sheepish. How could she just leave Phil like that? He's given her everything she's ever wanted and more. How could she do that to him?

"Oh….wow." It was all I was able to say. I was dumbfounded, to say the least.

"I was also thinking maybe you should move back home for a while…" she said, her voice a false cheery.

It almost seemed as if I was going to be paralyzed. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. How could she say that? She knew I had a life here, now. Friends. I couldn't just pack up and leave like that.

"But mom, Phoenix isn't my home. Forks is. I don't want to move back there." I said, my voice defiant.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will do what I say until you are eighteen." She said, her voice now like ice in contrast to what it was before. "You will pack your bags, and you will take a plane back _home_ in a week. Got it?"

I was absolutely fuming. How dare she?

"But I don't—" I began, but she deliberately cut me off.

"No buts. You are coming home, and that is final." Then, the line went dead. She hung up on! That was uncalled for.

I hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen table, almost in a state of shock. I didn't want to go back. My best friends were here, my family. I couldn't just pack up and go.

Could I?

* * *

**Okay, so there is chapter three! You know what to do! REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I really want to thank all of those who reviewed. In particular, _Jordan_ your reviews were REALLY nice :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**_Happy Reading!!_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter Four**

When Charlie arrived home, I was sitting at the kitchen table, my head in my hands. The lasagna I'd made was sitting its glass pan on the stove, two squares cut out, cooling on plates for us.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me with his usual grin, which I somewhat returned, but my heart wasn't in it. Not after that phone call with Renee. I'd cried while the lasagna baked. "Uh-oh. What's wrong?" He added, noticing my glum expression.

"Mom called." I said, my voice a hoarse whisper.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked in concern. Charlie had never fully gotten over my mother, and it broke my heart to see that he hadn't moved on, even after she had.

"Yeah. She and Phil's getting a divorce. She's seeing another guy. She wants me to move…to move back to Phoenix." I said, my voice flat and emotionless as tears stung my eyes once again.

Charlie's face went pale and he swiftly crossed the room to envelope me in a awkward—but much needed—hug. "Bella….do you want me to talk to her?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, no…she has her mind made up. I don't want you guys arguing over me. I'll be eighteen soon…I can come back here…" I said, sniffling, looking up at him and looking broken when really I was trying my best to seem confident.

Charlie looked down at me, his eyes sad, but he nodded regardless. "If you're sure that's what you want to do." He said, his voice soft.

I nodded once again. "You need to eat. You've been gone all day. If it's not warm enough, then I'll reheat it for you." I told him, trying to get over to another subject.

"It's fine." He said once he took his plate in his hands, feeling the heat on the bottom. He brought it over to the table with a beer and a fork.

He looked across at me. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked me, but I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll save it for later."

Charlie looked at me helplessly.

I got up from the table, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was six o' clock. I wasn't supposed to be at the Cullens' for another hour, but Edward never refused my company. "Edward invited me to the batting cages with him, his parents and Emmett. I'll be home in a few hours okay? Don't worry about the dishes—I'll get them when I get back." I grabbed my jacket off the chair and kissed Charlie's cheek on my way out. "Bye, dad. I love you." I said before I shut the door behind me.

Getting into my truck, I realized, suddenly, that it was twilight. My favorite time of the day, but also the saddest. The sad part being that all the good things that happened in the day has to end. But I didn't mind it ending…actually, I hoped beyond hope and fate that this was all just some stupid, messed up dream. That I would wake up in the morning to find Edward waiting outside in his Volvo so that we could go to school.

I'd read about these sort of things happening in books, just not to _me_. I didn't want this to be my reality.

I started my truck, my teeth clenched together to keep from crying. I didn't want to tell Edward yet. He loved baseball. He needed to have some fun before I dropped the bomb on him.

I drove slower than usual to the Cullens', trying to buy a little time before I would have to look at Edward, my best friend, the thought of moving away from him and Alice still too fresh. Tonight would be so incredible painful, I knew.

Finally, after nearly thirty minutes at the speed I was going, I pulled into the Cullens' driveway, then I turned off the engine, just sitting there for a moment.

I saw Edward walk out onto the porch and give me a questioning look, I suppose as to why I was just sitting there instead of getting out to go up to the porch. Sighing heavily, I took off my seat belt, and got out of the car, putting the keys to my truck in my pocket as I walked up to the porch, not even looking at Edward yet as I composed myself, and tried to plaster a fake, but hopefully convincing, smile on my face.

"You came early," Edward noted as I walked up on the porch to stand beside him. I nodded, silent for a moment until I finally worked up my words.

"Yeah, there was nothing better to do at the house. You weren't busy, were you?" I asked him, avoiding eye contact with him.

"No, not busy…Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, but I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong." I said, my voice someone tensed up, careful to not loose control of my emotions. I didn't want to tell him yet. I had to wait…

"Alright…well, come on inside. Maybe mom and dad will let us leave earlier since you're already here," He said, putting a hand against the small of my back, leading me into the Cullens' massive house.

"Bella, dear, I'm so glad you're coming along tonight. It'll be good to have another girl along," Esme, Edward's mother, said, coming over from where she sat on a sofa in the living room, to give me a hug, which I whole heartedly returned.

"Thanks for letting me come along," I replied, giving her the best smile I could muster up.

Esme patted my arm in a motherly way, and then walked on by Edward and me, into the kitchen.

Edward was about to say something to me, but Carlisle came down the stairs, smiling as always. "Hello, Bella. Well, since you're already here, I suppose we can go ahead and head to the batting cages." He said briskly, and called up the stairs to Emmett.

Edward's older brother was there in a flash, grinning broadly. "Ah, my favorite human danger magnet!" He said in his booming voice, but when he got to the bottom of the stairs, he scooped me up in a bear hug. I almost cried then and there. I would miss those bone crushing hugs from Emmett, who I considered my older brother.

"Hey Emmett," I said, my voice cracking, but hopefully, they would just think it was from Emmett's hug.

"If everyone's ready, let's get out to the car." Carlisle said, stopping Emmett from crushing my body, and he set me on my feet, which made me stumble into Edward unsteadily.

Edward held onto my arm so that I didn't fall over as Carlisle shuffled his two sons, me, and Esme out of the house, locking the door behind him.

"I'll take Bella in my car since there isn't enough room in the Mercedes." Edward said to Carlisle as we headed into the garage where all the cars were parked.

Carlisle nodded as he opened the passenger door of his black Mercedes for Esme. "Alright, son, we'll meet you there." He said.

Edward opened the door of his silver Volvo for me and I got in silently. Edward shut the door, and I put on my seat belt as he came around to the other side, sliding in. Carlisle pulled out of the garage, going at a reasonable speed down the drive way, until they disappeared onto the road.

Edward turned to me as he started the car. "Now, are you going to tell me what is wrong, Bella? You've been looking depressed ever since you've arrived."

"Edward, seriously, nothing is wrong." I said through gritted teeth. He was making this extremely hard on me. "Let's just go have fun, okay?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him.

He grimaced, then nodded. His foot pushed down on the gas pedal, speeding out of the Cullens' garage, and then along the road as the horizon turned pink from the sun going down.

**Okay, that's all of CHAPTER 4! Whoo! lol. REVIEW PLEASE! The moment you all are waiting for (when Bella tells Edward) will be coming up Soooon! lol.**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oookkaayy here is the next chapter! It's a little...emotional at the end... So thanks to all who reviewed, but I want MORE reviews! LOL. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :)**

**_Happy Reading!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter Five**

At the batting cages, Emmett was already beginning to get cocky about kicking my butt at it. I missed three in a row, while he hit three in a row. That's how it'd always been. But now, things were going to change….I couldn't stay in Forks, my mom would make sure of that, and it pained me immensely.

I caught Esme looking at me strangely several times…almost as if she could see that something was bothering me. Finally, when Edward and Emmett were in a battle of 'Who can hit the most baseballs in sixty-seconds' she found her chance to pull me aside.

"Bella, dear, why don't you come over here and rest with me for a minute?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her face, her motherly eyes which I'd grown so accustomed to since I didn't have a real mother-figure around 24-7.

I nodded, handing my bat to Carlisle's waiting hand. I gave him a small smile and then followed Esme over to a bench.

We sat side by side for several seconds in silence, watching the boys argue about whether or not Edward scored a foul ball, or if Emmett was just trying to cheat.

"Now, Bella, what's on your mind?" She asked me at last, turning her eyes to meet mine.

I bit my lip nervously. "It's…complicated." I told her slowly.

"You and I both know that it's not complicated, Bella. Every time I see you look at Edward tonight, I can see pain in your eyes. Something's not right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I hate seeing you in so much pain, unable to help since I don't know what's bothering you in the first place." Esme said, her voice quiet and soft so that we wouldn't be overheard by the others.

"My mom called today…she's making me move to Phoenix with her. Because she apparently needs me…she's gone eleven years, and she needs me _now_. Right when I'm about to start my senior year…" I said quietly, shaking my head slightly towards the end.

Esme's face looked agonized. "Oh Bella…" She seemed speechless, only able to murmur those words, and shake her head in disbelief.

"I don't want to go…" I said, my lower lip beginning to tremble from withheld tears. "I don't want to leave my dad…or Alice…or you and Carlisle and Emmett…and _especially_ not Edward." I finally put a hand over my mouth as tears began streaming down my cheeks and Esme pulled me to her in a warm, motherly hug.

"I know, honey, I know." She cooed, letting me cry against her shoulder. "But, you'll be eighteen next year. You can always come back to Forks if that's what you want."

"But I don't want to go at all." I cried, sounding almost like I was five again.

Esme just murmured soothing words of comfort until I calmed down. When my eyes were dry and I was able to talk coherently, she asked, "When are you going to tell Edward? It'll be much easier if it's sooner rather than later." She advised and I sighed, nodding.

"I know…I'm going to tell him in the car. I wanted him to have some fun tonight, instead of having this hanging over his head all night." I said sadly, glancing over at where he was joking around with Emmett while Carlisle took his turn to bat.

Esme shook her head, her eyes smiling at me, even though her lips couldn't form it. "How did Edward find a friend as good as you?" She sighed, patting my cheek. "Just…break it to him gently, dear."

I nodded my head; I'd already vowed to myself to do that. No matter how painful it would be for me, I had to make it as easy on him as possible. That was the first priority.

Edward looked back at Esme and I, and he came jogging over to us, a huge smile on his face. I loved seeing him so happy. "Dad says he's ready to leave if you are. He said Emmett's getting too competitive…" He said to Esme, chuckling.

Esme just laughed, the sound like a melody. Even though she had the thought of me leaving looming over her head, she still put on a genuine show for her son. "Alright. We'll go on, and you and Bella can follow us home." She said, smiling at us both before turning her back and walking over to Emmett and Carlisle. Moments later, they were walking out of the place, Emmett and Carlisle joking around animatedly.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, extending his hand to me to help me up from the hard wooden bench I sat on.

I took his hand, letting him pull me to my feet. "Ready." I said with a nod, the smile I gave him not nearly reaching my eyes.

On the road, speeding home, Edward finally broke the harsh silence that had settled between us, seeming exasperated.

"Bella, tell me what is wrong. Please!" He said, biting his lip, looking over at me and away from the road with worried eyes.

I looked down at my hands, taking a deep breath. _Break it to him gently…_ Esme's words still rang in my ears.

"Edward…my mom called today. She had some bad news….she and Phil are getting a divorce." I said, speaking slowly, and I finally looked back up at him. He settled between glancing at the road and me.

"Is that why you're—" Edward began but I cut him off.

"No, that's not all." I said, sighing. "She found someone else…but she's…I don't know, upset and confused I guess. She wants me to move to Phoenix with her." At this point, tears were streaming down my cheeks and my body racked with silent sobs that I fought to control.

Edward looked over at me, his face stricken. "But…you told her that you're not going. Right, Bella?" He asked, and I could hear his panicked breathing.

I shook my head, letting out a sob. "I couldn't! I tried to r-refuse, but she's f-forcing me!" I cried, and I eventually buried my face in my hands. I hadn't even noticed that we were back at the Cullens' by now.

Edward reached over to me, and slowly pried my hands from my face, his eyes bright, but not in a good way. He swallowed hard. "Bella…" It seemed to be the only word he could speak. He sat back in his seat, and ran a hand, frustrated, through his hair, only enhancing the effect by hitting the steering wheel with his palm.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**

When my eyes returned to his face, I could see wetness on his cheeks. Edward, the strongest guy I knew, was crying. This had really hit him hard.

I had to turn my eyes away, my lips trembling, and I saw Esme's silhouette in the window of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, and thanks for being so patient with me! I'm sick right now, but I wrote this chapter for you guys, and, it made me feel better to write, even though the chapter is kind of sad. But I hope you all like it, and a new chapter will be up soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That would be the one, the only, Stephenie Meyer!**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter Six**

"When do you leave?" Edward asked, which broke me out of my unseeing trance of thoughts that never ended.

"At the end of the week." I said, my voice quiet and thick with tears. Pain flashed across Edward's face, and I wanted more than anything to take that pain away.

Edward's expression and voice was stony when he next spoke. "It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, his voice quiet and I took that as my cue to open the car door and get out. Which I did. He got out too and took a few steps towards his house.

"Edward?" I said, my voice pleading, and he turned around to face me, though he didn't say anything. "I'm so sorry." I finished, my eyes stinging.

"Me too, Bella. Me too…" He said, and he jogged up to his house, wrenching open the door and walking inside.

I forced myself to get into my truck without completely collapsing and pulled out of the driveway, getting onto the main highway. My hands shook on the steering wheel as I went. Esme told me to break the news to Edward gently. _Gently_. So why did I fail so horribly, getting a reaction that made my heart split in two? I hurt Edward more than ever and I hated myself. I hated my mother. I hated that guy she left Phil for. The one who she was ruining my life for.

I was relieved when I turned into the driveway, relieved I hadn't crashed on the way from my eyes being so obstructed by warm tears.

I went inside the house and stormed up to my room, ignoring Charlie's questions. After he'd caught a glimpse of my face, however, he didn't say anything else, knowing what I must have done.

I walked inside my room, shut my door, and laid down on my bed, crying so hard it hurt. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't my mom just let me be happy, instead of wrecking my life?

The doorbell rang downstairs, and I heard Charlie talking to someone, but I didn't care who it was.

Several moments later, however, my bedroom door burst open, and there stood Alice in her beautiful white dress, and Jasper in a suit.

"Bella! Oh, what's wrong?" Alice asked, walking swiftly over and sitting on the edge of my bed. Jasper followed her, sitting on my other side. I sat up and wiped at my eyes angrily. "All Edward told us was that you're moving!"

"He's right. My mom said I have to move to Phoenix with her." I said tearfully, and Alice wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "And Edward acted so mad! He pretty much told me to leave!"

Alice made consoling noises, and Jasper just patted my shoulder lightly. "When do you leave?" Alice asked me, her eyes obviously sad.

"At the end of the week." I answered and both of them let out a sigh. "I don't want to leave without things okay between Edward and me, though!" I said and Alice nodded.

"He'll come around Bella. This is just his way of processing it all. You know how Edward is when he gets upset. You mean the world to him, of course he's going to act like his life is falling apart and that no one understands him. That's melodramatic Edward, for you. But things will be fine by tomorrow, Bella. I promise." Alice said soothingly, rubbing my arm, and that is when I noticed the ring on her finger.

"Alice….are you….? Jasper? Did you….?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stared at it.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think it was a good time to bring it up…but Jasper and I are engaged." She said, her voice suddenly turning excited. "He asked me after dinner."

I looked at them both and smiled as brightly as I could, hugging Alice, then Jasper. "That's great! Congratulations!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't matter that it was the wrong time to bring it up; you're getting married!"

Alice laughed her melodic laugh and grinned. "Yes we are." She said, and Jasper smiled.

You'd never catch Jasper jumping up and down like Alice.

* * *

But Alice was wrong. Things weren't better by the next day; Edward wasn't there to pick me up for school, and he didn't call to see if I was awake. That was our routine. That had been our routine ever since Edward had began driving.

When I got to school in my truck, I noticed Edward was standing outside talking to Jasper and Alice. He didn't even smile at me, or call to me as I got out of the truck. The only thing that happened, was he glanced back at me then walk into the school. Alice gave me a helpless look as I approached.

"Oh, Bella, I tried to talk to him and make him come around, but he wouldn't listen!" Alice cried when I finally stood next to her and Jasper. "I'm so, so sorry, Bella!"

My voice was sad, but not more so than my eyes. "It's okay, Alice. You tried. That's all you can do. Maybe he'll be okay tomorrow, or something." I said, shrugging a little, and I turned walking into the school, feeling like a zombie.

The rest of the day passed slowly and Edward avoided me whenever we were within a fifty foot radius. It made me feel like I was scum.

Finally, in study hall, I ended the agonizing silence. "Edward, please talk to me!" I whisper-shouted over to him We were sitting two desks away from each other, the two desks between us, empty.

Edward looked over at me, his face expressionless. I thought he was about to say something, but then, he shook his head, turning back to his Science book. I felt a new wave of agony wash over me, my heart breaking once again.

When the bell rang after ten more minutes, I jumped up, rushing out of the classroom, crying my eyes out. Alice tried to stop me on the way out of the school, but I ignored everyone, rushing to my truck.

I sped home, feeling numb. I couldn't even cry—I was beyond that point. Several times, Alice tried calling my cell phone, and every time I didn't answer, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Well, except for two people. One of them was Edward, but I obviously couldn't talk to him at the moment. And the other was my friend Jacob Black, who lived twenty minutes away on an Indian Reservation called La Push.

Jacob was exactly the person I needed to talk to right now.

* * *

**So, there's the chapter! I hope you guys likede it! I know the ending was sort-of-a-cliffie-but-not-really, lol, if that makes any sense. If you want a new chapter, then I have one thing to say to you all....**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry that this is very late, but I've finally got the rest of the story COMPLETELY planned out!! Yayness! So, that means there will only be one more chapter, and then an epilogue. ****But you guys have to vote on the poll in my profile if you WANT A SEQUEL!!**

**So, until the story ends, the poll will be open.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

__**Chapter Seven**

I pulled into the driveway at Jacob's house in La Push and before I could even get out of the truck, he was bounding out of the house, walking towards me with a big grin, his dark hair a bit longer than the last time I'd seen him. He'd grown a few inches, too. Jeez, it had only been a little less than a month since I'd seen him when I'd come to visit him and his father Billy, with Charlie.

"Hey Bells!" He said happily when I got out of my truck. "What are you doing here today?"

I sighed and then hated myself, because I suddenly started crying. Alarmed, he pulled me to him in a tight, warm hug. "Bella, what is wrong?" He demanded.

"I-I have to move to Phoenix and E-Edward won't talk to me!" I cried and he sighed.

"Want me to kick his ass?" He asked me, his tone serious. I knew that if I had said yes, he would have done exactly that. Put on a little extra hurt for my benefit, no doubt.

I shook my head, able to manage a weak little smile. "No, no…it's okay. I just…I have to move in a week and he was so mad when I told him."

Jacob had a pained look in his eyes. "I don't want you to move. Can't you stay?"

I shook my head. "My mom said I have to move there with her. At least until I'm eighteen."

"But that's another six months!" He said, frowning. It hurt him t hat I was moving, I could tell. At least he wasn't having making me feel as guilty as Edward had made me feel.

"Trust me. I don't want to go. I tried getting out of it but it didn't work." I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"How about we go inside? Quil and Embry are here. I'm sure they'll help me make you feel better." Jacob suggested.

I smiled. Quil and Embry were a couple of pretty funny guys. Nodding, I said, "Yeah, let's go."

Jacob took hold of my hand and led me to the house. As soon as we walked inside, the two boys pretty much pounced. "Group hug!" They exclaimed and engulfed Jacob and me in a bear hug.

I was laughing by the time we emerged.

"Boys, we have a problem." Jacob told them solemnly. They instantly stood at attention, looking seriously. "Bella is moving in a week to Phoenix. Edward isn't making this an easy transition on her, either. So, we have to make this the best damn week of her life!" He finished dramatic and the other two boys cheered.

They always knew how to make me happy. All three boys automatically started naming off things we could do; some of them dangerous things. Like cliff diving, for instance. That was a big recreational sport in La Push. A lot of the guys from the reservation goes up to the cliffs and dives off them. They say it gives them a good boost of adrenaline, I say they're just plain stupid.

We sat on the couch for a while, watching the new TV Billy had gotten because theirs broke a while back. We couldn't really watch anything, though because the boys soon got preoccupied with telling about the things that had happened during school, and what happens during a tribe get-together they have every autumn. That was one of the reasons I liked coming down to La Push. We never ran out of things to talk about, and they made me feel so much like family.

Well, almost family. Ever since we were kids, Jacob had developed a crush on me. It was a little awkward sometimes, especially when he wanted to talk about it. I love Jacob, but just not like that. We were just destined to be friends.

Around seven o' clock, I told them I had to take my leave so I could have dinner ready for Charlie.

"I'll walk you out, Bells." Jacob said, getting up from where he sat. I waved goodbye to Quil and Embry and we walked out to my truck.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow or something? I mean, how are we going to make this the best week ever for you if you don't come around?" Jacob said with a grin.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow after school.

"Great. See you then." He said, kissing my cheek. My face automatically burned red and Jacob started back towards the house.

I got in my truck, my stomach in knots from what Jake just did. Why did he make this so hard on me? It seemed like he just couldn't take no for an answer.

I drove to my house and saw that Charlie's police cruiser was already in the drive way. I got out of my truck and walked in the house. Charlie was already at the table eating pizza from a take-out box.

"Bella," He said when I came in, his voice relieved. "Where have you been?"

"At Jake's. Sorry I didn't call; I forgot." I told him apologetically.

"No, it's okay." Charlie said quickly, resuming eating his pizza.

That was the good thing about Charlie. He didn't hover.

I decided to skip eating, so I just went upstairs to my room instead. I pulled my homework out, and got started on it. I don't know how long I stayed up, working on my homework. I just couldn't concentrate for a reason. The reason was Edward. Obviously.

How could he just suddenly start not talking to me? We'd been best friends since we were little. Didn't that mean anything to him? Apparently not.

Maybe Alice would be able to talk some sense into him before I left on Friday. I hoped so, at least.

Finally, I had to push aside my homework and climb under my blankets, falling asleep in an instant.

But I couldn't push the thoughts of leaving out of my head, and sleep. I couldn't shake the horrid thought that Edward and I might not have made up by Friday. I couldn't leave without things being right between us. He was everything to me. He was my support system and best friend. I needed him.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize it when I began falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. I've already got half of the next chapter written. Remember: VOTE!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here it is. I'm SO sorry for the huge delay. I've been studying like crazy so I can take my GED to graduate and I'm getting a job soon and I've been studying for my driver's permit test, so yes, very busy. My birthday was two weeks ago, so yay, I'm 16! lol. There will be a sequel--I got 6 yes's on the poll and 0 no's, so good work! This is the second-to-last chapter of this story before I start on the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**_Happy Reading!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The next few days passed, and Edward still hadn't spoken to me. Whenever I would see him in the halls, he would avoid me completely, his eyes dull, his expression vacant. Jacob had tried to take my mind off things, taking me for rides on his new motorcycle that Billy had bought him for passing his drivers' permit test. Though, Jacob had to fix it up—Billy couldn't afford a brand new motorcycle. But Jacob didn't mind—he loved fixing up cars and bikes

Although, no matter how much and how hard Jacob tried, he couldn't take my mind off Edward. Jacob was my best friend, but Edward was something…more. Something much more raw, and close to my heart. I'd had no problem telling Jake about my Phoenix situation, but Edward…I wanted to die rather than tell him, hurt him.

So, on Thursday, Charlie didn't make me go to school since it was my last twenty-four hours in Forks. I was busying myself packing, making sure I had everything. But I promised myself that I wouldn't be gone for long—I'd be back in Forks the day I turned eighteen, visiting all the people I loved so dearly. I could never have a life in Phoenix again, a home. No, my home would forever be in Forks, Washington, where I'd had my upbringing, where I'd made friends—the greatest ones I could ask for. Where I was finding myself slowly falling in love.

There was a knock at the door, and I put down the shirt I was folding. Charlie was at work—the roads were wet and slick, so there had been a lot of accidents needing attention and they needed every police officer they could round up.

I got down the stairs without tripping and opened the door to find Alice waiting there, a sad expression on her face. "Thought I'd come over and see how things were going…" She said, her usually bubbly voice now morose.

I smiled just a little. "Thanks, Alice. Come on in." I said, stepping out of the way. She walked inside, still in her incredibly graceful manner.

"So…you're packing, I'm assuming?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, only have a few more hours. My flight leaves at eight tomorrow morning." I told her. "I need to say goodbye to the rest of your family though…think we can head over there, then come back and maybe you could help me pack?" I asked her.

"Of course, Bella. Let's go." Alice said, walking back out the front door. I grabbed my jacket, pulling my hood up over my head to keep the rain at bay, until I got to the passenger side of her car.

She got in, and we sped, despite the rainy wet roads, towards her house. We got out of the car once we arrived and walked up to the door. It was three o' clock, so, of course everyone was home. I'd just hoped that Edward was there. We needed to talk.

Alice opened the door and we both stepped inside. I could hear the television on, which meant Emmett was no doubt playing a video game with Jasper.

Alice pulled me along behind her, walking into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were in the floor, gazing at the TV, controllers in their hands as they played something on their Xbox.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, reading a Cosmo Girl magazine, ignoring them both altogether. I knew for a fact that Rosalie hated it when Emmett paid more attention to her brother, than to her. After all, they were freaking engaged. I would be annoyed too.

"Hey guys." Alice said, her voice still solemn.

Emmett looked over at us and when he saw me with Alice, his grinning face sobered. I knew he would miss me as much as I would him.

Alice pulled me over to the couch and we sat down.

"Heard you're moving." Rosalie said, looking over at me. "You'll be back, though, right?"

I nodded. "When I'm eighteen." I answered.

She nodded, looking thoughtful, laying her magazine aside. "Edward's wreck, you know."

"Rose!" Alice hissed at her, and Rosalie shrugged.

"Just telling the girl the truth, Alice."

I felt guilt was over me and my eyes turned downcast. I couldn't look up at any of them. Then, Esme entered the room. I stood up automatically and walked towards her. She enveloped me in a tight, warm hug. God, I would miss those hugs, and her words of comfort. "I will miss you Bella. So much. You must email or write sometimes, okay?"

I nodded, neither of us letting go just yet. "I will. Please tell Edward I'm sorry…okay?" I asked, my eyes stinging.

She made a noise of sympathy. "Of course, dear. I will tell him." She promised.

We finally pulled back and she sat me down beside her on the couch, pulling me to her so my head could lean against her shoulder as she patted my arm in a motherly way. Around here, Esme was my mother-figure, the strong woman I could rely on no matter what. Back in Phoenix…it would be me, who my mother relied on, not the other way around.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and Edward came into view. "Hey, Emmett, can I borrow your—" When he'd spotted me next to Esme, he'd stopped talking immediately, his face paling. He turned to go back up the stairs but Carlisle, who'd been standing in the doorway of the living room said sharply, "Edward!"

Edward froze. Carlisle only used that tone when Edward was in big trouble. He turned slowly to look at Carlisle, and walked back down slowly. "Yeah, dad?" He said, his voice strangely tight.

Carlisle took hold of his son's upper arm and steered him around the corner, but we could still hear every word. Emmett and Jasper exchanged grim looks.

"You go in there and talk to her!" Carlisle whisper-shouted at Edward.

"No, I can't. I can't deal with this now." Edward said back, not caring to lower his voice.

"Do you see what you're doing to her?" Carlisle demanded.

"It's hard not to! She's been trying to get my attention at school for the past week!" Edward said, frustrated.

I felt my cheeks go red and my vision blur. I excused myself from Esme and the others, and walked out the door, slamming it unintentionally behind me. I realized that I couldn't leave because Alice had driven me. Then, from inside the house I heard the raised voices of Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie was calling him a jerk, disloyal, a wimp…horrible things. Edward, however, just defended himself and his position in this situation.

Alice walked out the door, and the yelling was even louder. "Can you take me home?" I asked Alice, my voice shaking.

She nodded, giving me a tiny, sympathetic smile. "Of course." She said and we went to her car. We got in and she wasted no time in getting the hell out of there, cruising back to my house.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He was supposed to go hiking today but…I guess we caught him before he left or something. I really am sorry." Alice said, her voice distressed.

I shrugged a little, the most I could do at the moment. "It's not your fault." I said quietly.

We got back to my house and spent the rest of the afternoon packing, with Alice's help. Then, however, the light turned to twilight, and the twilight turned to dark. Charlie was watching football, and Alice zipped up the last suitcase.

"Guess I should get going. I'm really going to miss you." Alice said, stepping forward to hug me tightly. I returned the hug wholeheartedly, fighting tears.

"I'm going to you too." I replied, and we finally stepped back. "I'll write. And I'll be back in the fall right after my birthday."

Alice nodded, looking the saddest I've ever seen her.

"I love you Alice. You're honestly the sister I never had. Tell everyone else that I love them, too, okay?" I said quietly.

Alice nodded then tried to smile for my sake. "Edward too? Even though he's being a jerk…"

I nodded. "Especially Edward." We hugged again, short and sweet before Alice turned to the door.

"Bye Bells." She said before disappearing downstairs, and to her car. I could hear her pull out, and drive down the street.

I looked around my room. The pictures were taken down and packed, my closet was bare, and all my belongings were in my suitcase. I would be in Phoenix for six months. Six months without my friends and dad. Worst of all, I felt like I was going to lose Edward.

* * *

** So there it is. The next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW :)**

**Love,**

**M.F **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Here is the final chapter of 'All Hail the Heartbreaker'. But, don't worry because the sequel will be up by the end of next week...if you give me some reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I want to own Edward's sexy body...and Jace Wayland's (from the Mortal Instrument trilogy) but alas, I do not. SM owns Eddie and CC owns Jace. -sigh-**

**_Happy Reading!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning when I awoke it was to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. Reluctantly, I scrambled out of bed and walked over and opened the door to reveal a solemn looking Charlie. "Your plane leaves in two hours. You should get ready," he told me and I gave a sigh and a nod.

Charlie patted my shoulder before walking down the hall, descending the stairs. I shut my door once again and walked over to where I'd left out a pair of jeans and Forks High t-shirt. I didn't know how I was feeling at that moment—the only way to classify it would be to say numb. It was a horrible feeling to say the least.

I dressed swiftly and pulled my hair up into a ponytail before grabbing two of my three suitcases, I'd packed and walked downstairs, dropping them at the door before going back up to get the last one. On my way back down to the lower level of the house the second time I'd pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open and checked it for any unmissed calls, text messages or voicemails. There were none. I'd hoped for one from Edward, him telling me goodbye, but he had to be a stubborn jackass. Those thoughts stunned me—I'd never called Edward a name like that. I guess it just goes to show how much he hurt me. How much he still is.

After getting something to eat, Charlie trying to make small talk, it was time to leave. We didn't cover much on the grounds of conversation because we were both too gloomy. I hated how this whole situation was making my dad react. He looked so sad, so defeated. I could tell he already missed me and honestly, I already missed my dad.

We both walked out the door and got into the police cruiser after casting one longing look at my truck—I wouldn't be able to drive that thing again for six months. Soon enough, we were on our way to the airport. It was a thirty minute drive so we settled on just listening to the radio until we arrived. There was nothing to talk about, anyway.

When we arrived at the airport, we got out of the cruiser and Charlie got two of my bags while I got the other and I followed him into the building, the sound of planes taking off loud in my ears. The plane I was supposed to take to Phoenix was boarding just then so Charlie and I got my bags checked and only had time for a short goodbye.

I hugged my father tightly and felt my eyes sting. "Take care of yourself, Bella." He told me, his voice tight with restrained emotion.

I nodded and tried to smile, but it was a lost cause. "I will. You too. I'll call you when I get to mom's house." I told him and he nodded once before I the speaker system announced a last call for passengers for my flight. We said goodbye and I hurried down the hall that would take me to the airplane.

**-Edward POV-**

All morning I had lain on my bed, contemplating my situation. I knew I should go to Bella's and apologize—hell, I could have done that a week ago! I cursed myself for being such a jerk to her—such an ass. She didn't deserve it, she couldn't help what her mother did. What her mother was making her do. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. Ten-twenty. I didn't know what time her plane took off, but I prayed to God that she hadn't left yet. Suddenly, before my mind could even begin to process what I was doing, I got up from my bed and threw on jeans and a button up shirt with some shoes, running down the stairs.

"Edward?" my father called from the kitchen where he and Esme were consoling a tearful Alice.

I ignored him, of course, and ran to my Volvo, getting in and tearing out of the driveway at breakneck speed. The roads were damp but it didn't matter—I was the best damn driver in Washington. I sped down the highway, going at least twenty miles per hour over the speed limit until I turned down Bella's street and stopped in the driveway. I got out, but froze, my car door still open as I noticed Charlie's police cruiser gone.

She was gone. She wasn't coming back for six months. I'd let her get away. Suddenly, my heart clenched painfully and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I stood there, bracing myself against the hood of my car, shaking from sadness and anger. In that moment, I hated myself. So much.

I didn't even notice I was no longer alone until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?"

Swallowing hard I turned to see Charlie standing there, pain in his eyes. "Chief Swan." I said, wiping my sleeve across my eyes. "I'm sorry I…I thought I could catch Bella before she left."

Charlie shook his head, "No…she's gone." He said solemnly.

I hated hearing those words—I hated even thinking those words. "I should get home…since she's…not here." I said, opening the door of my car. Before I could get in, however, Charlie spoke.

"She won't be gone forever, Edward. She'll be back." He said before turning to walk into the house.

I stared after him for a moment before I regained my composure and got back into my car, starting the long torturous drive home. When I arrived, I walked past my parents and siblings in the living room without a word, going to my bedroom before slamming the door.

I threw myself down on my bed, my jaw tight as I stared at the ceiling. I remembered Bella's face as I turned from her yesterday, arguing with Carlisle over talking to her. It pained me immensely.

Suddenly, I knew this would be the longest six months of my life.

* * *

**So there it is! Alas. The end. Fin. HOWEVER, make sure you review so I can get that first chapter of the sequel up AND you might want to put me on your Author Alert list to be notified when I post it up.**

**Love,**

**M.F **


End file.
